


17. field surgery

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Series: febuwhump 2021 [17]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: Jaskier arches from the ground again with a muffled scream as he tries to shout around the leather in his mouth. Yennefer winces in sympathy as her hands still over the wound, and Ciri leans down to  murmur more soothing words into the bards ear. Once Jaskier has settled again, Yennefer gets back to work. They weren’t sure how many fragments there were still in the wound, Geral prays that they are almost finished. He isn’t sure how much longer his heart will last, breaking more and more with every scream that rips from Jaskier’s throat
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: febuwhump 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139954
Kudos: 68





	17. field surgery

He curses the gods again as he pushes down, wishing there was something, anything he could do to make this better, to take away his pain but he just has to wait until it’s over.

Jaskier arches from the ground again with a muffled scream as he tries to shout around the leather in his mouth. Yennefer winces in sympathy as her hands still over the wound, and Ciri leans down to murmur more soothing words into the bards ear. Once Jaskier has settled again, Yennefer gets back to work. They weren’t sure how many fragments there were still in the wound, Geral prays that they are almost finished. He isn’t sure how much longer his heart will last, breaking more and more with every scream that rips from Jaskier’s throat. He presses his weight down again, one of his hands braced on the bards shoulder the other on his hip, until he stills and shifts his gaze up towards the other mans face.

Jaskier’s head is resting in Ciri’s lap, his face is pale from blood-loss and there are tears plastering his cheeks. His blue eyes are bright with pain, tears clinging to his long lashes as he looks up but Geralt knows that he is seeing straight through them. The pain has taken over him, his mind has drifted away he is muttering nonsense, calling out for people Geralt has never heard him mention before. There is one particularly desperate plea that sounds an awful lot like _mother_ as his head thrashes from side to side, and Geralt feels his heart drop. He wishes that Jaskier would pass out, so that at least he would not suffer any more. Geralt could use Axii, but he does not know the state of Jaskiers mind right now, to send him under could mean losing him forever, and Geralt isn’t ready to take that risk. He keeps praying that the blue eyes will slip close, and Jaskier can have some peace, but the bard has always been a stubborn bastard.

He looks up and tries to give Ciri what he hopes is a reassuring smile, but it does nothing to remove the scared look from her face or to stop the tears from flowing. Geralt guesses that she has probably not seen anything this bad, not since she fled Cintra. She is running her fingers through Jaskiers hair somewhat frantically, trying to give him whatever comfort she can. Geralt wishes he could do something to comfort her, but as Jaskier writhes beneath him again his attention is pulled back towards trying to stop him moving and undoing Yennefers work.

Once Jaskier is settled again, he glances towards Yennefer. Her arms are covered in blood, as her hands dig around in the wound. She had set her jaw and her gaze was determined. She hadn’t said a word since she had begun, but Geralt can see the slight tremor in her hands as she works. The fight took what little strength she had gained, and the exhaustion was beginning to set in. They would all need a rest after this, but he wasn’t sure how or when they would get one.

He is not sure how much more time passes, Jaskier slowly growing weaker beneath him but he continues to struggle and fight. It has been a while since Yennefer had pulled out a shard and after further probing she sits back on her heels.

“I think that’s all of it. I can’t find any more,”

Geralt moves around and rests his hand on her shoulder. “Well done,” he murmurs and then takes her position so that he can begin stitching the wound. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her shuffle round and take a seat up by Jaskiers head. She reaches out one arm to pull Ciri into a half hug, letting the girl bury her head into her shoulder and cry, whilst the other reaches down so that she can run her fingers through Jaskiers hair.

Jaskier seems to have finally succumb to sleep, the pain and blood-loss finally becoming too much for him. They descend into silence, the only noise is the movement of the needle and the shallow breaths dragging themselves from Jaskiers throat. Soon Geralt is finished, and with Yennefer and Ciri’s help, he gets Jaskier upright so that they can wrap a bandage around his torso. As soon as they have lain him back down, Ciri is cuddling into him, resting her head on his shoulder and placing her arm across him so that she is avoiding his injury. Jaskier must sense this, even in his unconscious state, as his head turns so that his chin is resting on her head, his nose brushing her hair. Geralt smiles down at them as Yen comes round and sits next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He presses a kiss into her hair as she lets out a long exhale.

“Idiot,” she sighs. “Going and getting himself stabbed.”

“In his defence, I don’t think he wanted it to happen either.”

“Wouldn’t put it past him. The bastard probably just wanted an excuse to sleep in a real bed.”

“There are less dramatic ways to do that.”

“Have you met him?”

“True,” he snorts and they settle back into silence. They should probably think about moving on, findsomewhere safe, somewhere where Nilfgaard won’t be able to find them, so they can set up and Jaskier can recover easily. But looking at the bards pale face and Ciri’s tearstained cheeks, he cannot bear to move them just yet.

He can feel the tension running through her body and he pulls away slightly to look into her eyes, which are glistening with unshed tears.

“He’ll be alright,” he reassures.

“I know,” she says, blinking hurriedly and turning away from him.

He just hums and pulls her back into him, kissing her temple then reaching out to take Jaskiers hand in his. It is cold and Geralt can feel the tremble that is now running through the other man. Soon, they will move on soon, he tells himself.

But right now, he is going to sit and keep watch over his family.


End file.
